Shade and the island of mezaa
by charliethehedgehog
Summary: (trying to figure out how to do all this my mistake if I do something wrong sorry still trying to figure this out.)


Shade and the island of Mezaa

He sat there for what felt like hour's waiting for Sandstorm to give him his punishment. Shade had broken one of sand pack's biggest law's he crossed into forest pack's side of the island and when he returned to his den at sand pack camp he was shoved to the ground by Stone and dragged to the alpha of sand pack's den where he was told he would be punished for going over the border. "Shade of sand pack." "Yes." "You have broken one of sand pack's oldest rule's so you will face a punishment of great pain or loss." "I...AAAHHH." Shade was not in his turn to speak so as was his job Stone had jumped on to Shade forcing him to the floor of the alpha den with his paw firm on Shade's mouth to keep him from speaking." "You have no say in this Shade now remain quiet while I think of a punishment." Ten minute's turned into an hour then Sand storm had an idea she could easily have Shade sentanced to death as was punishment for his crime but Shade had done the pack well he was a top guard and hunter he had also saved many live's by warning the sand pack of forest pack's incoming attack but also this was a grave crime that can't be punished lightly if she banished him from sand pack he would then be able to go to forset pack and exchange shelter for information. So finally she decided on a sutible punishment. "Shade for your crime of crossing the border this is your punishment leave sand pack for one week until that time is over you will have no contact with sand pack you will leave tomorrow morning do I make myself clear?" Stone got off of Shade who had blood from Stone's claw's on his back but paid them no intrest he would not show any weakness not now when all could see him submit to the pain. "Yes alpha you make yourself clear." "Good now leave my den you will be awoken tomorrow with an escort to the outskirts of our territory after a week you may return if you still live or want to return." Without a moment to return a complaint Shade was dragged to the prisoner's den to wait for the next day.

"Come on Shade lighten up." "Why would I do that?" Shade said with an anger filled growl. "Because you get to go explore Mezaa for a week look at it that way." "The only way I see it is that I am being forced to leave sand pack and face forest pack and all other sort's of other thing's for a week." After that they said nothing until they reached the outskirts of sand pack's territory. "Just be safe ok Shade." "I have to." "Why is that Shade?" "I have a debt to fill." And with that Shade jumped from where he stood and hit the ground running into the unknown of Mezaa." "Shade..." Thats all Shade heard from Ty the dark grey wolf with light red eye's before the darkness of forest pack's tree's made Shade almost invisible despite his color. Shade was a dark blue with a nearly invisable grey line down his tail to his head with a light blue for his eye's.

Vise (v-i-s) knew somthing was wrong no sand packer would patrol during the day the intense heat would'nt allow it since they had no tree's to shade them. So what was this one doing out this far but it was'nt just one it was two yes two wolve's the first one he knew was Ty he had heard a little about him and had known him Ty after all was the one who took forest pack's last alpha's life at least the new alpha was smart. Blur had the right solution for any problem but enough of that Vise thought who was this other wolf he knew the scent it was a quiet scent like a trained scout it was some one he knew yes that's it he thought it must be that blue wolf what was his name Shad or Shard maybe but Vise cared little he was on the side of forest pack he will die. "Somthing wrong Vise?" "No just that blue sand pack wolf." "What about him?" "He crossed into our side." "Should we go after him I want oh never mind that but should we go after Sha I mean him?" "It's to late Wind you know somthing I do not so tell me what it is." Wind knew that trying to hide what she knew would only make Vise more curious and give Shade a better lead over them so she thought she might as well tell him. "Alright his name is Shade gaurd and hunter for sand pack and my..." "Your what Wind?" Vise growled. He did'nt like it when wolve's did'nt say all they knew. "You can't tell anyone ok?" Vise considerd this he knew that Wind would only ask it to remain between them if it was of great importance. "Ok I give you my word this stay's between us Wind." Wind studyed him for a moment. "Ok." She sighed. "Shade the sand pack wolf is my brother." "But how if he is your brother should'nt he be in forest pack?" "No Shade and I are both forest and sand pack born our father was sand pack and our mother was forest pack." "Well ok I geuss but if he is your brother you know that we must kill any wolve's that cross no matter even if...even if it's your brother." "Yes I know but if he must die you should know his true name." "His what?" "My brother has two name's his forgotten one and Shade." "What is the forgotten one?" Vise asked with curiosity. "His true name is." "None of your concern." Shade growled. "Shade it's you." "Yes wind my sister it is and my forgotten name should be forgotten I deny that name givin to me by the old fool that was my father." "Shade you have crossed the border why is that I must ask before I kill you?" "My reason Vise is that sand pack banished me for seven day's for crossing the border I am not allowed to have any contact with sand pack for seven day's or go into sand pack's territory." "Well then Shade any last request's?" "No but some advice if you value your life you wont follow me or do it's fine either way and as for my forgotten name it is never to be spoken but im sand and you are forest I can do nothing to stop you from speaking it now good bye Vise and Wind." With that Shade ran from the small ledge he sat on and ran off. "Wind what is your father's name?" "His name was Crucible (cr-u-sa-ble)." "You mean the outclan leader he his your father that excuss for a wolf." "Yes." "And Wind what is Shade's forgotten name?" "His forgotten name is Charlie the blue fang."

She still live's Wind she is alive Shade thought. But what else could Shade expect Wind had skill and a powerful build for strength while Shade was built for speed and graceful power. "There's no doubt they will follow me but can they keep up?" Shade said into the night air.

"So how is my son and daughter doing Giko (guy-co) you my best infaltratior should know at least if one of them would be dead." "Your daughter Wind is rising through forest pack's ranking she is currently second guard although she soon will be first guard soon Crucible my alpha." "Good and what of Charlie?" "Who sir?" "Right he deny's that name right how is...Shade?" "He was banished from sand pack for seven day's sir." Crucible the once white wolf now a pure red after killing so many stood there pondering the fact that his son has refused him. "Very well then Giko prepare for a mission of great importance." "Yes sir what is it?" "You are to capture Shade and bring him to me alive understood?" "Yes my alpha." "Good now go do not return untill you have him alive but weak take three other's with you Charlie or Shade won't go down easy." "Yes sir." With that Giko turned and left leaving Crucible to himself where he thought about what he would do to his son for denying his given name it was the worst thing a son could do to his father after all.

She sat there thinking about what Shade was doing until stone told her that a wolf wished to speak with her. "What is your name wolf?" Sand storm asked with an irritated growl. "My apologies for interrupting you Sand Storm alpha of sand pack I am called Orin (or-in) son of what some called the Sark (hey I had to have my Wolve's of the beyond reference plus the Sark would count as a mystic as is Orin.) I am from the mystic circle I am looking for a wolf named Shade I was told he is in this pack unlike his sister Wind is he in sand pack?" Sand Storm gulped. "Is there somthing wrong Sand Storm?" "Yes Shade is banished for the next six day's and what do you mean unlike his sister?" "Oh he did not mention it to you well I will only tell you because he is in grave danger Shade has a sister named Wind in forest pack the reason they are in differnt pack's is because they would be at risk if they stayed with eachother their father's influence would make them target's for attack." Who is their father what influence?" "Well Sand Storm as you know Char...I mean Shade was brought to sand pack when he was of age as his sister was taken to forest if they both went to the same pack some one might notice that two wolve's arrived just as Crucible retreated into the outclan region their father is Crucible and Shade has two name's Shade and his forgotten one which I swore I would never say so I will not." "Shade's father is...is Crucible the wolf that killed my and many other's father's and mother's why would they be allowed to live then especially in the clan's Crucible nearly destroyed?" "Because they did'nt help him and if you remember what happend after all you saw it yourself." Sand Storm stood there remembering what happend two year's ago. "Sand Storm look on the hill it's Crucible and who is he fighting he is'nt from mine or your pack!" "I don't know let's sneak near them and listen." "Crucible my father I will not let you live for what you have done you have killed so many your white pelt is blood red you even attacked my mother you will not best me here father!" "Now Charlie don't you see im destroying it all to create a new pack one pack that I rule." "I DENY THAT CURSED NAME I AM NOT CHARLIE THE BLUE FANG I AM SHADE A SHADOW THAT'S WHAT YOU MADE ME A SHADOW!" Shade roared. "Sand Storm he's fighting his own son do you see his own son is fighting to stop him!" She rememberd it all now. "Yes I do now I was confused then but now I know what Charlie did he fought to stop Crucible but was badly wounded and taken away be the mystic's I thought he had died so Shade he is Shade he stay's and Stone say this to no one understood?" "Yes alpha." "Good dismissed." "Very well alpha." Stone turned and left the den to the visitor and Sand Stone. "Orin you say your name was?" "Yes." "How is Shade in danger?" "His father is trying to hunt him and force him into helping him destroy our pack and your's along with forest pack." "Why would Shade be of use to him he would'nt fight for him." "But that's just it Crucible has three mystic's in his rank's Shade may be strong but when he face's three mystic's not even his powerful mind could possibly ward them off he would lose to them and then his mind corrupted and he would become a weapon of devastating power even you must admit Shade could defeat any of us if he saw fit." "Yes you are right but what can we do how do we even find him he would be in forest pack's territory and we can't go there without starting war." "We could go speak with Blur she is the type of sensible alpha that is so rarely seen with the exception of you of course." "I don't like it but you say this will work so I will trust you for now we will go meet with Blur tomorrow you may stay in Shade's old den if you so chose." "My thank's alpha of sand pack." "You may go Orin." "Very well." And with that Orin left the alpha alone.

His first thought was that somthing was wrong he knew Wind and Vise would track him but they would'nt be this close this was a differnt pair no not a pair a trio yes trio of wolve's they were hunting him he could tell. "Alright you follow me so show your identity the three of you I am Shade you can not hope to best me!" "Ahh but Shade is not your true name is it no Charlie is just as your father told me and I have told them." The forest seemed to say. "Show your self." "Why we like it in the dark so we shall stay but you are here in the shadow our void." "If you won't show your face's i'll come in there and get you!" Shade roared as he lept into the darkness of the forest wolf tree's. And out of what seemed thin air a wolf landed on Shade's back pining him down but was quickly thrown off by Shade's quick speed then two wolve's rushed him from both of his side's he doged the first then tore at the second sending him to the ground blood leaking from his wounded shoulder he was not dead not yet Shade thought quickly before he could attack either of them they both lept for his throat he rolled to avoid them but collided with a bolder he would later learn that he rolled into the healer's den while hey lay still on the forest floor the three wolve's took turn's smacking him with thier paw's until he stayed awake no more.

Wind gasped as she saw them carrying Shade away she would have jumped into them to save Shade but Vise had pinned her to the ground to save her life. "Let go their taking him to...to...to who know's where!" "Yes but I will not let you kill yourself to attempt to save him when you know you can't!" "Fine but we have to do somthing we have to tell Haze he would know what to do." "Who is Haze?" "The mystic that saved my brother's life."


End file.
